


Awakened Sins

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: 1897 is the same year that Dracula takes place... just saying, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dracula Influence/References, Dreamsharing, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Gothic, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Not a modern day setting, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, gothic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, TamsynStrike on twitter wanted me to do a Halloween prompt where I made Joan a vampire more along the lines of traditional gothic vampires in some of the style as Bram Stoker's Dracula and the 1950's Dracula movie with Christopher Lee as the title role.This story will of course be FreakyTits, and I'll mix a little of mythology here but I'm a bit inspired by Dracula, Carmilla, the gothic setting of the anime Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, and even a little bit of the gothic style of the vampires and setting of the video game series Castlevania. Just so you know what you're getting into when you read this fic, this will be a more gothic traditional vampire story setting. So, for vampire and Halloween lovers, here you go. ;)Happy Halloween! *evil laugh*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamsynStrike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TamsynStrike).



**Europe, 1897**

 

Vera rubbed her eyes as she sleepily looked out the window of their carriage and rolled her eyes as her mother kept going on about how she wanted her to be married. At 37-years-old, Vera was still an unmarried virgin. She was too shy and liked her independence and she never found too many of the men who were interested to be attractive enough.

“You know that Jake has been courting you. He wants to marry you,” her mother said.

“I don't love him,” Vera mumbled.

Her mother grabbed her chin and turned her to face her. She stared into her eyes and tried not to grind her teeth as her mother spoke sternly to her.

“Love doesn't matter. You will learn to love him. Marriage isn't about love, Vera. It's about two people sharing their life together and you doing what is right and expected of you. Your duty is to your husband and if you're lucky, you'll have children together.”

Vera sighed and took her mother's hand away and looked at her lap. “Love matters to me... I've never been with anyone and I can't... I can't give myself to someone I have no feelings for.”

“Vera, I've arranged for the two of you to marry once we head back to England.”

“What?!”

“I'm tired of you fiddling around and making a fool of me. Don't I matter? He will be a good match for our family.”

Vera stared at her mother and furrowed her brow. “A good match?”

“He has enough money and he'll take care of you. He will ask you and you will say yes.”

Vera sighed and looked out the window again. She'd give anything to not be here. They were traveling from England through Europe and she was so tired of how long they'd been in their carriage. It was raining and storming outside and she saw what looked like a mudslide. It would be hard for the person driving the carriage and the horses couldn't take much more of this. She knew that they'd have to stop somewhere over night until the storm blew over. She needed rest and a room away from her mother. Anything to get away from her domineering mother right now with her constant insults to her character and how she was a spinster at her age. Vera was considered old to be single and without children. It was one of the worst types of sin, if one could call it that.

_Maybe it would be best if I just married him and got it over with. Give them what they want. My life wouldn't be that bad. Jake is a nice man and he treats me well, even though I'm not attracted to him. Attraction doesn't matter as much as the comfort of knowing I wouldn't be alone._

Vera teared up and swallowed as she realized many women had to make this sacrifice. When was she ever strongly attracted to a man? She was too busy reading and learning about new things to care much about others around her.

There was also the dream she kept having... a dream of a tall dark haired woman who would come to her and entice her with things that no good Christian woman should want. These dreams off and on over the years were confusing to her. They left her body hot as she woke up in the middle of the night, and there was a wet heat between her legs.

_A woman shouldn't make me feel this way. It's a sin... it's not right._

It especially wasn't right since this woman in her dream didn't exist. It was a dreamlike fantasy and the sad thing was that she often looked forward to sleep if it meant she could spend one more night with the beautiful and mysterious figure.

“We need to stop here for the night,” her mother abruptly said which brought Vera out of her thoughts.

She looked out the window and saw they were in front of an inn and she nodded as the driver helped them get out and took their belongings. She was tired and grit her teeth at the tone her mother used while requesting a room.

“Mother, please don't speak like that. They're only trying to help,” she said quietly.

Her mother chuckled but there was a spiteful edge to her tone as she turned and spoke quietly to Vera. “You're such a little pathetic mouse of a woman. No wonder no man wants you. I had to talk Jake into giving you a chance. You're lucky he was willing to take you off of my hands,” she sneered.

Vera had heard cruel words from her mother before but nothing said like that, and especially not in front of someone.

“I-I sorry... I--”

“I'll meet you upstairs and you can grab our things. After how ungrateful you've been to me, it's the least you can do to help your mother,” she said and walked up to her room.

Vera looked around at their suitcases and blushed as she saw the innkeeper staring at her a bit sympathetically. She bit her lip and tried not to cry. Her mother could be so cruel and hurtful.

“I can help you carry them to your room,” he said softly.

“That would be nice, thank you,” she said and swallowed.

He paused as he looked down at his list and said, “She didn't give you a separate room. She booked a room for the both of you, but... there is one extra room tonight that no one has paid for if you'd like to take that one.”

Vera blinked back against the tears and felt the heavy lump her throat, clearing her throat before she spoke.

“I don't have enough money.”

“Give me what you have and we'll work something out. There is also a small dining area here if you are hungry. Why don't I deliver your things to your rooms so you can have a warm meal,” he said gently and he took her suitcases from her hand and smiled gently.

She sighed and nodded as he left with their things. She walked into the dining area and there were only a few people there. She sat in her dress and couldn't wait to get out of this corset. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Vera ate a bowl of soup with some bread and water. It wasn't too filling but was just enough to satiate her hunger. As she ate, she could hear the low conversation of two men who were talking about women that had gone missing in the area. This got her attention and she listened carefully.

“I'm afraid my wife or daughter will be taken. There are so many missing now and have you heard the rumors?” One man asked.

“I've heard some return and some don't... and the ones that do, you only see them at night and they're changed somehow.”

“Yes, and what I've heard is that _she_ takes them and she turns them into this depraved and perverted version of themselves. It's a sin to go against God.”

Vera furrowed her brows and was curious at what could be so depraved and perverted, so sinful.

“They never wanted to be with a man again,” one of them whispered.

Vera raised her brow and thought that didn't sound like that was such a bad idea.

“It's disgusting. And she... I've heard that she...”

Vera couldn't make out the rest of what was said and felt a little embarrassed at listening to a private conversation. She quickly finished her dinner and walked out, her long dress swooshing as she saw the innkeeper who gave her the key to her room.

“Thank you. I really appreciate this,” she said and smiled.

He smiled back. “You're welcome... I know how some mothers can be.”

She nodded and walked back up to her room. It was dark and she decided to light some candles that were there. Vera sometimes struggled with removing her corset but she would be damned if she was going to ask her mother for help with that tonight. It took her a few minutes to remove the laces of it and she breathed a huge sigh of relief as it was removed.

She changed into a light blue satin nightgown that kept her arms bare. She undid her hair from its loose bun and walked to the window. The storm was still going strong and she saw lightning flash across the sky. It frightened her to see it and hear the thunder because she was alone in here, but the break from her mother was worth those small and irrational fears. She blew out the candles and got into bed, and closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Vera was in a garden and she thought it was beautiful with all the flowers and the light of the moon and stars covered the garden in a light blue and silver hue. She smiled at all the different flowers and the fountains that had lily pads in the water._

_The woman was in a cloak as she met her and she pulled her in close and looked into Vera's eyes. Words weren't always spoken between them, and Vera could feel in some instinctual way what she wanted._

_Silver streaks mixed with the midnight black hair and she took Vera and pressed her against a tree and kissed her deeply._

_Vera moaned softly into her mouth and then she felt the soft hands caressing her body and then down between her legs. She broke their kiss since it was the first time this mysterious woman had ever touched her like that._

_Her eyes were dark but there was almost a glow to them as she reached up to caress Vera's cheek._

“ _What's the matter?”_

_Vera stroked her hair and averted her eyes and blushed. “You've never done that before...”_

“ _That was because **before** , you weren't ready.”_

_She was confused at this statement and watched as the taller woman took her finger and pressed it against Vera's lips and moved it slowly down her throat and chest, right above her breast._

“ _You know what you want to do,” she whispered._

_Vera nodded and leaned forward and opened the cloak to reveal a naked breast and she cupped it and kissed it. The woman held her head gently to her breast and she suckled at the nipple, moaning softly._

“ _That's good,” the woman said softly._

_Vera closed her eyes and felt like she could stay there forever as she held her head to her breast, and stroked her hair. It was an odd feeling to want this but also to be afraid of it. She looked up at the woman who smiled softly at her and placed her fingertips under her chin._

“ _Why do I want this?” Vera asked._

“ _Don't ask about why and just accept how good you feel.”_

“ _B-but I feel... I'm becoming--”_

“ _Aroused? It's quite all right to be aroused with your mouth on my breast. Don't you remember the times I've made you quiver just from my kiss on your soft skin? Don't be afraid or embarrassed. You will soon understand what this all means,” she whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips._

_Vera closed her eyes and kissed her back and then she felt her hand between her legs again and this time she slowly and gently pressed into her hand as she stroked her slowly._

_The woman's mouth kissed across her jaw and neck, lingering there and she blushed as she felt her hand on her breast. She squeezed it and Vera moaned as she kept kissing and sucking her neck._

“ _This is so wrong to feel this,” Vera panted._

“ _Oh, my darling girl, you're awakening to what your mind and body truly desires. There is nothing wrong with that,” she whispered._

_Vera felt conflicted as she gave into the feelings and the tingling between her legs, the soft thumb that brushed over her wet lips and then she felt a hard bite to her throat. That had never happened before. She looked into the woman's eyes whose hand lifted from her breast to caress her cheek._

“ _You're mine,” the woman said softly and leaned down and kissed her hard. Vera gasped as she rolled her tongue over hers and rocked her hips against her hand. She was getting close to whatever that feeling was and she moaned softly._

_The taller woman whispered, “I've finally found you."_

_Vera moaned when the woman kissed her neck again, and she felt sharp fangs sink into her throat._

Vera gasped as she woke up and she took a few deep breaths as she realized she wasn't in a garden, she was in a bed in a room. She was staying in this inn for the night. She remembered more details of her dream and felt the pleasant ache between her legs. She turned onto her side and squeezed her thighs together as she felt the warm wetness from her sex.

Sometimes she touched herself after these dreams for they were often sensual, but this was by far the most sexual and erotic. Her nipples tightened and ached from thinking about how it felt in the dream. Vera realized that she was rocking her hips a little as she laid on her side, squeezing her thighs on some natural instinct. She groaned as she stopped and moved onto her back for a little while. Vera listened to the storm and heard the rain hitting the roof hard.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, trying to forget the dream and everything else so she could sleep. She wanted to see her again, but she needed to sleep peacefully. As she was starting to drift off, she heard the sound of something gently tapping against her window. She ignored it until she heard the window slowly open. She opened her eyes and laid there as she knew someone or something had opened her window.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the cool breeze come into her room. After a few minutes, nothing happened and she thought maybe she imagined this. She turned around and saw her window was open and she got up and walked over to it, closing the window.

As she walked back towards her bed she heard a soft voice that sounded oddly familiar.

“Leaving so soon?”

Vera slowly turned around and saw that the window was opened a little more again and a woman sat on the edge of it. She was wearing a hooded cloak that closely resembled a cape and she saw her legs under her dress as she lifted them to bring under her. The flash of a bare thigh made Vera blush.

“W-who are you?” Vera asked anxiously.

The woman lifted her eyes and she looked so familiar but it was hard to tell in the dark. Her hair and face were obscured by the cloak and the only thing that was familiar was her voice. She lifted a pale hand that was larger than hers with long fingers and nails and held out her hand towards Vera.

“Won't you join me?”

“It's late... I don't even know how you got here. Are you someone from the inn?”

“Yes... I'm staying for the night, just like you. I'm a little bored and I saw you earlier. You appeared tired but so very curious about your surroundings. I admire curiosity.”

Vera smiled slowly. “My mother always says that curiosity killed the cat.”

The woman chuckled softly. “Well, your mother doesn't know what it's like to go on an adventure. She's close minded and doesn't want to try new things. She's not intelligent like yourself. You are quite intelligent, aren't you?”

Vera furrowed her brow and nodded. “I'd like to at least consider myself educated enough. What's your name? I'm Vera.”

“My name is Joan. Vera is such a lovely name.”

“Thank you... I like yours too.”

The woman's leg slowly came out of the window and she stood up in the room and Vera could see how tall she was. She was reminded of the woman in the dream... but that's only coincidence. The only light was from the moon and she opened her cloak to reveal a dress with a plunging neck line, showing a generous amount of her chest and cleavage.

Vera blushed and tried to avert her eyes but she couldn't help but stare at the full breasts. The woman beckoned her and drew the cloak back from her face. It couldn't be the same woman. No, she had to just look very similar. Her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Yet, the woman was the same height, the same hair length and color with the black and silver streaks. She was even paler in the moonlight here than the woman in her dream. She had dark and penetrating eyes that seemed to stare right through Vera into her soul. She felt her heart start pounding and her mouth go dry and she felt that pleasant ache between her legs again.

Joan smiled at her and made a come-hither motion with her finger. Vera felt compelled to be closer to her and she watched as Joan moved the top of her dress where the plunging neckline was and she could see her bare breast come out, just like it had in the dream. Vera felt like she was moving almost against her will. It was like a magnet was drawing her closer, but she didn't mind that it was. She wanted to be in the arms of this woman.

Joan lifted her hand and pressed her nail against the swell of her breast and slid it across her skin. Blood started to drip from the long cut and she opened her arms to gently envelop Vera into them. She stared into her eyes and she could see the black eyes that had a dark purple glow. The purple color wasn't there before and she wondered why that was.

Joan held her and caressed her cheeks and hair. “I've found you.”

Vera stared at her and slowly blinked her eyes. “Are you the woman in my dreams?”

“Yes... I've been there all this time, just like you've been there in mine,” she said softly.

“I'm nervous. It was a dream before... a fantasy. I don't know if this is real but it feels real.”

“It's very real. Don't be nervous. It's okay to want this. It's okay to want another woman's lips on yours.”

Vera licked her lips and Joan sat down on a nearby chair and held out her hand. Vera hesitated before she took it and Joan pulled her onto her lap. She kissed Vera's forehead and lips and then brought her head closer to her breast.

“Drink the blood from my breast,” she ordered quietly.

Vera felt like she was under some kind of spell as she nodded and leaned forward and placed her lips over the blood of her breast. She licked and sucked at the swell of it and she heard Joan moan softly.

“Good girl,” she said as she stroked Vera's hair.

Vera kept her eyes closed as Joan held her head to her breast and she drank as much of the blood as she could. It wasn't a copper taste anymore and it tasted good and she didn't know why. Joan held her head to her breast and Vera had the urge to take her nipple into her mouth, just like she had in the dream. When Vera pulled back, she saw that her kissing and sucking of Joan's breast caused some light bruising.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that...”

Joan stroked her throat with her fingertips and Vera shivered. “I will heal later so don't worry about the bruising. You've shown me what you really want.”

“I have?” Vera asked curiously.

“Yes... in due time you will figure out, but I must go for now, my darling.”

She kissed Vera deeply and it was better than any kiss in her dreams. It was so much better than any kiss she'd had with a man. She didn't have very much experience at all but she already felt her toes curling at how Joan's tongue caressed and searched her mouth, rolling over hers as she sucked her bottom lip. She whimpered into the kiss as Joan held her tightly and she felt a sharp nick to her lip and pulled back.

Joan's eyes were half lidded and she stared at her and touched her lip. “What was that?”

“My apologies, I accidentally bit your your lip,” Joan said in an odd tone and took Vera's hand and lifted it to her mouth, kissing it.

“This won't be our last time together. I'll be seeing you soon,” she said and smiled as she left from the window.

Vera quickly looked out of it and she saw no trace of the woman. It was as if she vanished into thin air. She looked around and wondered if any of that was even real.

_Am I hallucinating?_

The taste of Joan's blood was fading almost to where it had never been and she touched her lips, remembering the passionate kiss that she had just a couple minutes ago and the odd prick to her lip. She saw a small amount of blood on her finger and wrinkled her brow.

_She was here, wasn't she? Or did I accidentally bite my lip in my sleep? Was I sleep walking?_

Vera shook her head and went back into bed, more confused now than ever as to what just happened. She laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

From the shadows stood a tall figure who moved through the walls of the room she was just in. She watched the smaller woman on the bed and slowly made her way over. She had finally found the woman who had been in her dreams. Joan gently touched her body, caressing it slowly almost in worship. It was so real in physical touch. It was so much different than any dream. Vera was so very soft and beautiful, pure in her interactions but there existed a well of desire and need in her that was just waiting to come out. Their kiss was something that made her body hum with pleasure and desire and she wanted and needed more.

She leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering there as her lips trailed down her cheek and neck, pausing as her fangs came out and she resisted the urge to bite.

“Not yet... but soon, my darling,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story I think will at least be 2-3 chapters, maybe 4. We'll see what I can write. It won't be a long story though since I only want to work on this for the month of October for Halloween. 
> 
> I hope that was enjoyable so far and especially for TamsynStrike who I'm writing this for. :)
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Vera woke up and squinted her eyes out at the sun that filtered in through the partially open drapes. She yawned and stretched. She looked outside and saw that it was overcast but the light was trying to move through the clouds. It sprinkled a bit outside and she frowned at the fallen trees and she could see more mudslides. They would have to stay another night until this area was clear.

She didn't mind staying if it meant she had privacy away from her mother and so she didn't make it back to England. If she could delay the inevitable then this was a good thing. As sweet as Jake was, there was always something about him that bothered her. He always had the right things to say at the most convenient times and there was almost something fake about him. The term charlatan came to mind and she wasn't sure if that fit him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Vera decided to wear a dress that was slim at the waist and hips, and it flowed out a bit at her feet. The top part of it was similar to a tailored jacket. She put on the corset to accentuate her hips and put her hair up. She'd have to meet her mother for breakfast and she sighed. She thought she looked presentable enough and this was a fashion that she knew was gaining more popularity. Vera left her room and went downstairs to join her mother.

Vera sat with her mother at a table and was eating a scone with some eggs, bacon, and a glass of water. Her mother talked about how they'd have to stay another night and she kept looking at Vera's attire.

“What is it Mother?” She asked exasperatedly.

“I'm not sure I like you wearing that dress. It's too... modern. It reminds me too much of those Pankhurst women,” she said warily.

Vera sighed. “Do you mean the suffragettes?”

“Yes, those women... you look a little like them right now.”

“This is something that's becoming popular for women whether they're a suffragette or not...” She said quietly.

“I saw you were reading some articles about that Pankhurst woman. I know that you're getting your head filled with nonsense.”

Vera set her fork down a little too forcefully and looked into her mother's eyes.

“Emmeline Pankhurst is not nonsense. You'd realize that if you saw what she was trying to do. She's trying to push forward equal rights for men and women. She's trying to give us a voice.”

Her mother chuckled bitterly. “I see you really are filled with nonsense. Women are not equal to men and never will be. You think you matter enough to be able to vote? You're not that important, Daughter. Votes for women. Pfft,” her mother said and shook her head.

Vera grit her teeth and had to bite her tongue from replying. Her mother didn't understand and never would. It made her feel like she was a horrible person for believing in such an ideology for women. Was it so wrong to want the same rights as some of the men? She didn't want to be under a man's thumb for the rest of her life. Vera was already under her mother's thumb. The thought to continue in that same lifestyle made her die a small death inside. She was a virgin still and she wanted to experience what it felt like to make love with someone she loved and desired.

So far she'd never met any man that made her feel that way... only the woman in her dream, and if she was honest with herself, she knew that wasn't the first time she'd been attracted to a woman. It just felt wrong and forbidden to her. It wasn't natural to want these things... but it didn't feel natural for her to want a man either.

She looked over to see a olive skinned man with dark hair and brooding eyes. She hadn't seen him before and he was looking at her and a few of the others in the inn. She wondered why he kept looking at her and looked away and back at her now empty plate. _Why do I always have the feeling like I'm being watched?_

Vera and her mother packed a lot of their things and Vera spent a good time reading in her room. She opened her book of _Frankenstein_.

She was enjoying the story so far and then she came across a quote that she resonated with in an odd way. It spoke to her need for love, and this cage she felt she was in with her mother. The Monster was talking to Frankenstein about what he wished he had in his life and wanted the same happiness as others.

“ _You must create a female for me with whom I can live in the interchange of those sympathies necessary for my being. This you alone can do, and I demand it of you as a right which you must not refuse to concede.”_

Vera thought of the woman in her dream; the one who later showed up in her room the night before. Was she real or just another part of her dream? Joan felt real and her body was so pale and soft, her breasts were soft and full. The taste of her blood in her mouth could have been real or imagined. Why would she want to suck the blood from the swell of her breast? It was such an odd and particular thing to do. She felt like she needed and wanted it and she wasn't sure why. None of it made sense to her. Perhaps it was a dream then because dreams rarely ever made sense.

It was dark now and Vera had finished dinner with her mother and she still noticed that dark and brooding man in the area and he kept watching them. It made her nervous and she tried to rush back to her room to avoid it and her mother's nonstop badgering and snide comments.

Vera changed into her nightgown. This one was a light green color and also left her shoulders bare. She laid down in bed and listened to the wind and the branches tapping against her window. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Vera wasn't sure where she was. She suddenly was out on a balcony overlooking the forest. It was beautiful and the moonlight was the only light she had. It wasn't too dark and she looked around and saw flowers that were around the balusters of the balcony._

_She felt a touch on her back and looked behind her to see Joan who smiled at her. She smiled back and the taller woman was wearing a beautiful wine red dress that showed the cleavage of her breasts. It wasn't as revealing as she remembered but it was still enticing. She looked down and saw she was in a similar dress but it was a white color. It was beautiful and it was the closest she'd probably wear to a wedding gown._

_Joan took her hand and wrapped her arm around her and held her in a embrace. She leaned down and kissed Vera's cheek and started to dance with her. Vera loved to dance so it made her happy to know Joan did as well._

_She spun Vera and slowly danced with her around the balcony. Her hand squeezed hers and then caressed her back and hips and her dark eyes were warm. Joan had a small smile on her face the entire time and Vera felt mesmerized by the look and feel of her. It was so different and she loved dancing with her and being in her arms._

_Joan then slowly dipped her and brushed her lips over Vera's neck and breasts, and she felt her tongue slowly lick down to the bodice of her dress, stopping where her breasts and skin were covered up by the dress. She shivered and felt Joan's mouth on her breast again, kissing it and she held her tightly._

“ _You can let go. I won't let you fall,” Joan whispered against her skin._

_Vera hesitated and lifted her hands to stroke through her hair, as Joan continued to kiss and then suck on the swell of her breast. Vera closed her eyes and moaned softly._

_Her lips moved up to her neck and she lingered there and licked and sucked her skin._

“ _This is my dream you're in,” Joan whispered softly._

“ _Your dream?”_

“ _Yes, you're here in my dream in my dwelling. Do you like it?”_

_Vera nodded and held her breath as Joan kissed her deeply, and she kissed her back as she licked her mouth. Joan slowly moved her back up and held her as they kissed._

_She whispered against her lips. “You will be here soon...”_

“ _I will?”_

_Joan kissed her jaw and neck, and gently bit her neck. “Yes, very soon, my dear Vera.”_

“ _I'd like that,” Vera said breathlessly as Joan caressed her breasts and kissed her neck._

_Joan smiled against her skin. “Likewise. You'll enjoy the night, just as much as I do,” she said softly._

_Vera furrowed her brow. “I like the night...”_

“ _Soon... Vera,” she whispered._

Vera woke up and still heard the soft whisper of her name. She looked around and couldn't help that feeling again like she was being watched. She lit a candle and saw that no one was in the room with her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

She walked up to the window and widened her eyes. There was a carriage outside and what was such a carriage doing in the middle of the night? It had two horses attached to it and what looked like a driver at the front. _Why is it here?_

Curiosity got the best of her and she slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs and slowly made her way outside. She didn't care if she was only in her nightgown.

The carriage looked medium size and it had black and red coloring. She looked at the driver whose face was obscured by a hood.

“Who is this for?” She asked.

There was no answer but the driver's hand reached out towards her.

“Is this for me?”

The driver kept his hand out and then slowly nodded. She swallowed and looked around at the inn and then back at the carriage.

“Where does it lead?”

There was again no answer but the door of the carriage opened for her. She then heard the voice of her mother in her head.

“ _Stupid girl! What are you doing? Come back here this instant. I don't have time for this, you ungrateful brat.”_

She bit her lip and then she realized that her mother's voice wasn't in her head but was being called to her. She looked over and saw her mother looking at her from outside her window.

“Vera! Go back to bed. Stop playing around and do as I say.”

She firmed her jaw and lifted her head defiantly. “No, I don't believe I will, Mother. Why don't you sod off you bitter old slag!” She yelled and walked into the carriage and slammed the door.

“Vera! Veraaaaaa!”

She ignored her mother and then as if on cue, the carriage moved at a fast pace. They were going for a while and she took in her surroundings in the carriage. It would be easy to fall asleep in here and she found food that she could eat. She smiled to herself at what she saw was bread, fruit, and chocolate.

There was a small window she could open to talk to the driver and she was curious at where they were going. She had no idea where she was and parts of the forest were both beautiful and eerie at the same time. It seemed to be getting even darker than it was before. She looked out the window and saw a full moon. She moved to open the window to the front so she could speak to the driver.

“Excuse me, but where are we going?” She asked.

There was no answer and she felt frustrated. “I asked you a question," she said and she pulled on his jacket and the hood slipped off.

She blinked and stared, her mouth dropping open. What was there for a head was a pumpkin and she started shaking as the hands of the man lifted to take off the pumpkin and she saw the flames inside the jagged smiling face of a jack-o-lantern.

She gasped and looked up again and there sat a headless man. A headless horseman, if you will. She let out a scream and quickly closed the window and backed against the seat.

She closed her eyes and tried to will herself out of this nightmare. She should have never left the inn. She should have listened to her mother. After some time she noticed that the carriage pulled to a stop. Vera stayed inside and then she saw the door slowly open. She hesitated and then stepped out and ran away from it. She didn't know where she was and then she looked forward and saw she was in front of a giant castle. It was dark and old looking and gothic in design. She shivered and felt a little frightened by the sight of it, but she was also curious about such a place for she'd never seen a castle quite like this.

Vera turned around and saw that the headless man was on a horse and he was no longer attached to the carriage. He lifted a hand towards her in farewell and she watched as the Headless Horseman lifted the jack-o-lantern near his shoulder and galloped away. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Vera gasped as the door to the castle opened and she saw light and it looked brighter in there and suddenly inviting. She slowly walked in and heard a soft voice.

“Welcome, my darling.”

 

* * *

 

A few miles away, at the same inn, a woman ran screaming frantically that her daughter had been taken away. The olive skinned man grabbed her and pulled her quickly to the side and away from the others.

“Be quiet if you know what's good for you. Do not make a scene,” he hissed.

She stared at him and he let her go. “I've been watching you and your daughter.” 

“Why? What do you want with us? Were you involved in this?”

He shook his head. “No... not at all.”

“Then why don't you help me?!”

He sighed. “I will try, but first you need to know a few things. My name is Will Van Helsing, and I believe your daughter has been kidnapped by a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope that was an enjoyable chapter. The references I make with Emmeline Pankhurst and the suffragette movement was to show in theme what this fic will somewhat center on for how Vera feels and why someone like Joan would be so enticing. I also chose Frankenstein to go along with a Halloween theme, and because it was also written by Mary Shelley. I also couldn't help myself but add in a Sleepy Hollow reference with the Headless Horseman, and Van Helsing is the vampire hunter in Dracula, so I hope that was fun to read. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Vera walked into the castle and it was dimly lit with several candles. She could see a giant chandelier in the hall of the castle and many beautiful sculptures and paintings. Some of the sculptures were of naked women in a sensual embrace and she blushed. She looked around and it was so quiet. She could hear soft music playing as a figure came down the stairs. She recognized Joan who was wearing a similar gown to the one where they first met and she was once again drawn to the very low neckline of her dress.

Joan smiled at her and held out her hand. “I'm so glad that you're here, my darling Vera.”

Vera took her hand and tried not to blush again as she looked down at her own nightgown. There wasn't much left to the imagination with her small breasts outlining the material and her nipples were erect and slightly transparent. Joan's eyes traveled down and she gave a small and sly smile.

“You didn't wait long to come to me, did you?” Joan asked and cupped her chin, lifting Vera's face towards hers.

“No, I-I wasn't sure where I was going, but yes... I'm here now. You were right that I'd be here soon. You said that in... in our dream.”

Joan nodded and led Vera to the kitchen in the castle. “I won't be here in the morning so when you're hungry, you can eat here tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it,” she said softly.

Vera furrowed her eyebrows. _Not here in the morning? I'm in a new place and she won't be here. Where is she going?_

Joan lifted her brow and then gently took her by the hand as they climbed the stairs. Vera took in the large arches and the soft white and silver colors of the castle. It was different than the outside and much more appealing to the eye. She felt comforted here.

She followed Joan and the taller woman squeezed her hand as she showed her a large room that had nice large canopy bed and a chandelier in the center. There were also several candles in here and a gas lamp that was on a nightstand. There were paintings of landscapes on the walls and she smiled softly. She saw a large full length mirror with a vanity and smiled. These were things she always wanted.

“You must be tired so I will leave you here for the night, and I'll see you tomorrow evening,” Joan said softly.

Vera took in her surroundings. “Wait!” She glanced back at Joan who stood near the door.

“Aren't you going to kiss me?” She asked timidly.

Joan slowly moved forward and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Y-yes...”

She smiled as she cupped Vera's cheek and captured her lips in a sensual and passionate kiss. Vera wrapped her arms around her and Joan slid an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer.

When Joan pulled away, she smiled and stroked her cheek, whispering in her ear. “You taste very sweet.”

Vera's cheeks flushed with heat and she felt Joan's smile against her cheek as she turned around and Vera stared at the mirror and could have sworn that she saw the door close by itself, almost as if there was no one there. She shook her head and decided her mind was playing tricks on her. _Of course she has a reflection. You're just tired._

Vera opened a dresser drawer to find several dresses that were her favorite colors and styles, and a few nightgowns. She smiled when she realized everything she needed to wear was here.

“If only Mother could see me now,” she said and smirked.

Vera looked outside the window and saw that there was a long bridge that led to the castle and she had no idea where she was. She couldn't have been too far away from the inn but it did seem like they traveled for more than two or three hours. The full moon was the largest she'd seen in a while and it was a reddish color. Vera felt goosebumps on her skin at the look of it for it almost resembled blood.

She left the window and slipped into the large and comfortable bed. The sheets were silk and the blankets were so very soft and warm. When she looked back at the window, the moon was a silver white color again and she furrowed her eyebrows. She really must be seeing things tonight.

As she closed her eyes, she had the strangest feeling like she wasn't alone in the room and she opened them and sat up, looking around. She didn't see anything and laid back in bed. She felt a sudden calming peace settle over her and her eyelids grew heavy as she fell asleep.

_Vera was in bed and she glanced around to see a figure's face in the darkness. It seemed to morph between a human face and that of a black panther. Purple and yellow eyes that went back and forth and her heart beat faster wondering what was happening. It was so dark and the panther scared her._

_She was in the castle, wasn't she? But was she alone here? What was she doing here?_

_She moved and felt the presence of someone in her bed. She stiffened and saw the black panther lying in her bed and she gasped and closed her eyes._

_Vera felt fingertips gently stroking her hair and she slowly opened her eyes to see the soft gaze of Joan. Her eyes were dark with a purple hue around them and she thought she looked odd but beautiful. She was so very pale and she caressed Vera._

“ _There is no need to be frightened of me,” she said softly and trailed her hand over Vera's side and hip, coming to rest on her butt. Vera wasn't used to being touched like this all the time and she licked her lips._

“ _I-I'm not afraid...”_

“ _Good,” Joan whispered and took Vera into her arms._

_Vera had the odd feeling as if she couldn't tell what was real or imagined for Joan felt so very real in her arms. Her skin was soft and cool to the touch, at times hot as she cupped Vera's breast._

_Joan opened her dress and Vera's eyes widened at the soft and full breasts. They were beautiful and Joan looked into Vera's eyes._

“ _Do you want to touch me?”_

_Vera was breathless as she stared and felt like she needed to touch her so badly._

“ _Yes...”_

“ _Then touch me... place your lips onto my breast and suck.”_

_Vera leaned forward and buried her head between her breasts. Joan stroked her hair as Vera licked her nipple and closed her eyes as she started suckling it gently._

_She felt Joan caressing her hair and back and hummed softly as Vera started sucking a little harder, biting gently._

_Joan guided Vera to the other breast and looked into her eyes before she wrapped her lips around the other nipple and started sucking gently at first and then more firmly. Joan moaned softly as she held Vera's head to her breast._

_She wasn't used to wanting this but she couldn't help but want to keep sucking her nipple into her mouth. She could lie here all night and suckle from her breasts. After a few minutes, Joan lifted her face gently and kissed her deeply. Vera moaned softly into her mouth and Joan pulled back and slid her fingernail across the swell of her breast._

_Vera felt a strange feeling of deja vu as she watched Joan do that and look into Vera's eyes._

“ _ **Drink** ,” she commanded softly._

_Vera hesitated and stared at her, unsure of why she should do this. Joan narrowed her eyes and reached up and stroked her lower lip with her thumb._

“ _This is confusing to you. I promise you that this will feel and taste good, just like it did the last time. You may not remember before right now, but that's all right,” she said._

_Vera vaguely remembered sucking the blood from the swell of her breast and the feelings around that. Joan smiled at her and her eyes seemed to grow a brighter purple._

“ _Drink my blood. Suck and kiss my breast. Give into me,” she said in a low voice._

_Vera slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her as she placed her mouth over the swell of her breast and sucked her blood. She sucked and licked, moaning against her breast at the taste that was different than what she remembered. It was intoxicating and she didn't understand why but she didn't care._

“ _Yes, my darling. Give in,” Joan whispered and stroked Vera's hair as she held her head to her breast._

_Vera continued to suck and then bit on her breast gently and Joan moaned and she felt a hand between her legs rubbing her now wet lips._

_She kept sucking the blood and then started to grind against the hand that cupped her wetness. She felt Joan's fingertips stroking up and down her slit and she moaned as she drank her blood. She moved down and sucked Joan's nipple into her mouth, biting gently._

_She heard Joan hiss and hold her head tighter against her breast as she started rubbing Vera's clit. She shivered as Joan touched her and licked around the hard nipple, pulling on it as she sucked and bit gently around it._

_Joan lifted her face again and she saw another cut to Joan's breast with fresh blood and she leaned forward and began sucking and drinking it, moaning softly. Joan circled her clit and Vera panted as she started rocking her hips. The blood tasted so good and she didn't want to stop as she kissed and licked her breast._

“ _Oh, Vera, yes... give into your desires,” Joan said huskily._

_She felt her head gently moved away from Joan's breast and then Joan kissed her passionately, licking her mouth and tongue and she moaned and panted when Joan kissed down her neck and then to her breasts, lingering there. She stroked Joan's hair and held her head to her breasts._

“ _Please...” Vera moaned._

_Joan smiled against her breast and then Vera hissed when she felt sharp fangs sink into her soft skin and she opened her eyes to Joan sucking at the swell of her breast. It felt like her blood was being siphoned from her and she gasped and closed her eyes as Joan rubbed her clit faster. She cried out as she climaxed and she heard and felt Joan moan around her breast._

Vera sat up in bed and gasped, breathing hard. She looked around and saw the sun streaming in through the window. It was already morning.

_What kind of dream was that? A dream or a nightmare?_

She felt a pleasant and relaxed feeling and she knew she was still wet from the dream. It made her feel embarrassed and she blushed. She touched her breast and winced and looked down at bruising that was on her breast and she remembered how Joan bit her there.

_That can't be. It was just a dream._

She walked up and it was sunny outside. She could see more of the forest and she heard birds chirping, and saw more flowers that were on the balcony in front of her. She saw a room where there was a bath and she smiled at the scents and oils that she filled in the water and washed herself slowly and gently, moving her fingers through her hair. When she was done, she moved to the dresser and changed into her corset and rolled her eyes at how she still struggled putting this on by herself. Once it was on, she found a simple green dress and slipped on some blue slippers as she walked out of her room.

The castle was dark but there was light that filtered in through some of the windows and she made her way to the kitchen and found fruits and bread. She ate and wondered where Joan had gone.

After a few hours she explored the rest of the castle. It was odd that there was no one here. No servants, nothing. _Joan couldn't be all alone here, could she?_

She found a garden that was very similar to the one in her dreams. She smiled as she walked out and smelled the flowers and noticed the dove and angel sculptures around it. Vera touched the roses and smelled them and noticed the tulips and azaleas. A fountain was in the middle and she sat down and touched the water with her fingertips and saw goldfish in the water under the lily pads. She smiled at them as they swam as she sat up and walked back into the castle.

She wasn't sure where Joan slept and she looked through the rooms and found a library of books and smiled widely at this. She then noticed a room that must be Joan's but it was confusing to her and she felt the hair stand on the back of her neck as she saw what looked like a coffin in the room. It was very dark in here and all the drapes were closed over the windows. She walked over and opened one to let in more light.

Vera slowly walked in and noticed a large bed and there were more flowers and paintings in this room but the paintings, while subtle, were erotic in nature. They were beautiful women in the paintings but they made her blush. She looked back at the coffin and saw it was smooth wood with intricate designs that looked like roses and small saber designs on the coffin.

Vera furrowed her brow and didn't know what this meant but there was an odd feeling in the back of her mind that she knew exactly what it was. _But how can I know but not know at the same time?_

Her mouth was dry and her heart was beating faster as she pushed open the lid which was heavy and then it slowly swung open.

Joan was lying in the coffin with her eyes closed and she was wearing the same dress she wore the night before. It appeared more like a nightgown now and Vera's hands trembled as she gazed at her.

Joan opened her eyes suddenly and quickly sat up and Vera could see what looked like smoke coming off of her skin. She turned towards her and Vera yelped when she saw fangs as she opened her mouth.

“Cover that window!” She ordered tersely.

Vera hesitated and Joan hissed as her hands and arms started to burn and smoke more.

“Do it now!” She yelled.

Vera quickly ran over and closed the drapes tightly and she heard something as she turned and saw Joan slowly closing the lid to the coffin. She stood up gracefully and turned her head towards Vera.

“Thank you...” She said softly.

“W-what a-are you?” Vera asked and she trembled as she saw the burn scars slowly disappear from Joan's skin.

Joan walked over and lit a gas lamp as she sat on her bed. She lifted her hand and made a come-hither motion towards Vera and even though Vera was afraid, she couldn't help but follow.

She sat down next to Joan and the woman stared at the wall before she turned to look into her eyes. Vera's eyes widened as she could suddenly see her fangs as she spoke.

“My dear Vera, you finally know the truth. I am a child of the night. You may have heard tales of our existence. I am a--”

“Vampire,” Vera whispered.

Joan nodded and Vera breathed a little faster as Joan reached up and stroked her cheek and neck.

“Do not be afraid, my love,” she said softly.

Vera was afraid though, but she was also curious and the need to ask questions was getting stronger.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked in a small voice.

Joan looked at her neck and then her breasts. She caressed the breast where it was still bruised and Vera looked down. “That wasn't really a dream, was it?”

Joan placed her fingertips under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet hers.

“No, it wasn't a dream. But you were in a state that made you feel like it was a dream... but I made sure that you felt pleasure from it.”

Vera swallowed and Joan's eyes were dark as she looked into them. “Were you going to tell me what you are? Or were you just going to come into my room at night and drink my blood?”

Joan sighed. “It's hard for humans to understand what I am... who I am. I live a very lonely existence. When you first started showing up in my dreams, I was quickly drawn to you. You are beautiful, sweet, innocent, and intelligent. It's been a while since I had a lover and a companion,” she said sadly.

Vera's eyes softened as she remembered the dreams with Joan that were sweet and tender as well as erotic, but they'd also had stimulating and intelligent conversations. Times they didn't always talk was when Vera felt like they had a deeper connection and she remembered how they often kissed in her dreams.

“I've never—I've never been... not, well, I didn't know it wasn't a dream last night, but I haven't been with...”

Joan had a tender look in her eyes as she leaned forward and cupped her cheek. “You've never made love with another,” she said softly.

Vera blushed and nodded. Joan wrapped her arms around her. “Don't be embarrassed. This makes you all the more precious to me knowing you are untouched and so very pure,” she said gently and kissed her lips.

Vera shivered as Joan kissed her deeply. She gently began undoing Vera's dress and unlacing her corset. She kissed her neck and Vera felt her dress slipping off and her shoulders were bare. She pushed Vera gently onto her back and Vera watched as she took off her nightgown and she saw the pale and beautiful curves of Joan. Joan covered her and wrapped her leg over her hip, kissing her passionately and Vera moaned as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

“What does this mean? I-I-I'm not used to this... the idea of this with a woman,” Vera gasped as Joan caressed her body.

“It means that you desire me and I desire you... no need to over complicate things,” Joan said and smiled.

Vera shivered as Joan sat up and pulled her into her lap and her legs were around her waist. She had full and curvy hips and Vera felt a little sore as she kept her legs wrapped around her waist. Joan kissed her neck and collarbones and wrapped her arm around her back and the other squeezed her butt as she pulled Vera closer.

Vera gasped as Joan cupped her between her legs and started to rub firmly. She could see Joan's fangs and she whimpered and Joan smiled at her, showing them to her as she leaned forward and then retracted her fangs and kissed her breast. Vera relaxed at this and Joan smiled against her and lifted her so they sat on the edge of the bed. Vera wrapped her arms tighter around her as Joan rubbed faster in a circle and then reached up to stroke her clit.

Vera shivered and panted as she circled her hips and rocked them back and forth as she pressed into her hand. Joan wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked hard and Vera threw her head back as she rocked faster and harder, shuddering as Joan circled her clit faster.

“Vera... you're mine,” Joan whispered and looked into her eyes. She cupped Vera's cheek and her eyes were dark and penetrating and Vera felt lost in them.

“Yes, I'm yours... Joan, I-I...”

Joan stroked her clit and Vera pushed harder against her hand as she shook and came in her arms. Joan moaned against her neck and wrapped her arms around her. Vera held her tightly and trembled in her arms as Joan reached up and stroked her hair.

“I love you, Vera,” she said tenderly.

Vera felt her eyes tear up and she leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Joan kissed her back passionately and she was brought down onto her back as she looked up at her. Joan's eyes were full of desire and tenderness and she stroked Vera's cheek.

“I love you too, Joan.”

Joan smiled and kissed her again. She was passionate and demanding as she kissed her hard, and bit her bottom lip.

“Vera, I need to make you mine. I know you've never let someone be inside you but I promise to be gentle if you allow me.”

Vera shivered with excitement and nervousness and caressed Joan's cheek. “Please... take me. I need you to fill me... to be inside of me,” she whispered.

Joan kissed her deeply and moaned softly. She broke their kiss and reached down and began rubbing her wet lips again.

“First I have to taste you,” Joan said and smiled sensually.

  

* * *

 

Jake was worried and upset. _Why would Vera just leave in a carriage like that? I swear sometimes she just doesn't think, and now her mother is worried sick._

Jake had received the call on the telephone from Rita about how Vera had been kidnapped and he sat and stared incredulously at this mysterious Will Van Helsing.

“What you're dealing with is a very powerful vampire. You're going to need me and all of your wits and strength to defeat her,” he said seriously.

“I thought vampires didn't exist,” he said warily.

Will sighed and took out a crucifix, holy water, and some garlic. “You're going to need these as well as a wooden stake and a crossbow.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Jake asked as they began to walk out of the inn.

Will put his foot into the stirrup of the saddle and lifted himself onto his horse as Jake did the same.

“Because I've dealt with a similar vampire before and while that one was the Vampire King and more powerful, this doesn't mean she's not. In fact, I'd say she's almost as powerful as he was,” Will said quietly.

“Is Vera going to die? Will she turn her?” Jake asked anxiously.

They began a fast pace on their horses as they made their way through the forest. “Not if I can help it. Countess Ioana has sired quite a few but it's been a little while since she kidnapped one. She had an infatuation with a human woman and her child a few years ago. I had to save the girl so she'd live, but she claimed she was in love with Countess Ioana and she killed herself,” he said sadly.

Jake frowned. “Countess Ioana? This is the vampire we're going after? I didn't know that vampires came from nobility.”

“Countess Ioana has but she's also been known just as Joan. She does descend from nobility and she's very charming and intelligent... and not to mention very manipulative.”

“Van Helsing, are you saying you think she's in love with Vera?”

Will bit his lip as they rode faster and said, “She's evil. She's not capable of love.”

As they were riding for a while, it got darker as they came into the forest and the once white moon was now a blood red. Jake gulped and felt goosebumps on his skin and sweat gather onto his brow.

“Why does the moon look like that?”

Will looked up. “I'm unsure. I've never seen that before. It can't mean anything good,” he said and as soon as he said that, Jake saw what looked like a man on a horse in a distance.

“Hello! You there! Might you show us the way to a castle we're looking for?” Jake called out.

Will narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure start heading towards them at a faster speed. He saw a jack-o-lantern and gasped as it was the Headless Horseman.

“Mr. Stewart, you'd be wise to get out of his way! He's one of her undead servants and he's going to kill you!” Will yelled.

Jake gasped and they moved out of the way as the Headless Horseman charged after them, throwing the jack-o-lantern and it hit him in the face. He was stunned and knocked off of his horse.

“Van Helsing...” He mumbled as he shook his head and looked up to see the Headless Horseman coming back towards them.

Will Van Helsing didn't have time to react before his head was chopped off by the sword of the Headless Horseman and it rolled down near Jake's feet. His eyes widened in shock and fear and he screamed and scrambled up to get onto his horse. He saw the Headless Horseman turn around and start charging towards him again.

“Come on!” He yelled as he gently clicked his heels and the horse ran away from him as he started moving faster. He looked behind him and gasped as the Headless Horseman was gaining on him. Jake leaned down to make the horse move faster and his heart was beating so fast that he thought maybe going after Vera wasn't the best idea.

_She didn't want to marry me anyway, and who knows if she's still alive._

He saw a bridge and then the castle he was looking for and it was eerie. He saw bats fly out towards him and he lifted his cape to cover his eyes and then heard the hooves behind him and closed his eyes as he heard the swoosh of the sword and ducked. He laughed as the Headless Horseman missed.

“You can't bloody catch me!” He yelled as his horse moved closer to the rising gate and he looked back and saw that the Headless Horseman had run back in the opposite direction.

He slowly came to a stop and looked up at the castle. He heard more bats in the air and swallowed and looked up at the moon that was still the color of blood. He checked for the stake and his crossbow on his back, and grabbed the crucifix around his neck and then made the sign of the cross.

“I'm coming for you, Vera!”

 

* * *

 

Joan placed open mouth kisses down her body and Vera blushed as Joan spread her legs wide. “You're going to taste me? Down there? That's... that's not...”

Joan smiled and kissed her thigh. “I assure you that it's not dirty to do this. There's nothing more erotic than tasting the sweet nectar of the one you love and desire,” she said and looked into Vera's eyes.

“You've had this done to you?” Vera asked anxiously.

Joan smiled. “Oh, yes and I've performed this act many times. It'll feel very good... trust me,” she whispered and then lowered her head between her legs.

Vera moaned as she felt the soft lips and tongue against her swollen flesh and closed her eyes as Joan wrapped her arms around her hips. The woman licked and sucked, sliding her tongue slowly up and down.

She shivered as Joan's moans vibrated against her and it went straight up to her clit. Her tongue slid inside her and she squeezed it tightly as she started lifting her hips. Joan caressed her thighs and stomach that was quivering and thrust her tongue in and out.

Vera whimpered as she lapped at her deeply and felt her soft tongue and mouth cover her wet lips and sucked. She arched her back as Joan gently licked her clit.

She shivered as Joan softly chuckled and licked and sucked. 

“You like that,” Joan whispered.

Vera whimpered and gasped as Joan licked and sucked at her clit again. “Mmm... yes,” she moaned.

Joan licked her lips firmly and then all the way up to her clit again and sucked, slowly circling her tongue. Vera's legs started shaking and she rocked her hips faster as Joan began sucking and licking her tongue faster, circling it as she held Vera down tightly.

Vera was so wet and she was surprised at how aroused she was because she'd never felt like this before. The dreams were close but nothing like the real thing. Joan caressed her stomach and sucked on her clit and licked her. “Come for me, Vera,” she said huskily.

Vera stroked her hair and arched her back as she cried out and felt Joan moan against her as she climaxed. She couldn't catch her breath and her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to pass out. Joan was still lapping and licking her and she whimpered as she kissed and sucked at her wet lips.

“Very good, Vera,” she said and smiled.

Vera reached down and gently stroked her cheek. Joan turned and kissed her palm, moving to kiss her thigh before she leaned down between her thighs and kissed her again, licking gently.

“Oh, I don't know if I--”

“Shh... just relax and let me take care of you. Just feel and enjoy,” she whispered and licked her softly and gently as she kissed and sucked. Vera closed her eyes and moaned again, stroking Joan's hair.

A door burst open and Vera tensed as she saw Jake. Joan was still licking her and then she paused and turned around.

“What are you doing to her?!” He screamed.

Vera blushed and grabbed the sheets to cover her body and then Joan lifted her hand and he was forcefully pushed out of the room and the door slammed. He banged on it and started yelling.

“Let her go! You're turning her into some sick perverted woman! Vera! I'll save you, Vera!”

Joan's lip twitched and she moved up and kissed Vera who moaned as she tasted herself on her lips.

“You're not perverted so don't think of yourself that way. He's wrong and doesn't understand. You don't love him, do you?” She asked.

Vera shook her head. “No, I don't. He's nice but I never want to see him again. I love you. You're the one I want to be with,” she said and Joan smiled at her.

“You stay here, darling. I'll take care of him,” she said firmly and kissed her deeply before she stood up.

Vera watched as Joan changed into a black suit with a wine red vest and black trousers that were form fitting and put on a long black cape that was red underneath. She slipped her hair into a ponytail and her eyes were glowing purple as her fangs came out.

“Joan... are you going to kill him?”

Her nostrils flared. “He will try and kill me and I won't let him. He's too weak and pathetic. He wants you to himself and he can't have you. I won't let him take you away from me. You're mine,” she said vehemently.

Vera's eyes widened and Joan came over and caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. “I'll be back soon... to finish what we started.”

Vera nodded and gasped as Joan transformed into a transparent mist and moved through the walls of the room.

 

* * *

 

Joan traveled in this form and watched as he was walking through the castle. _You poor fool._ She moved up onto an edge of the castle and transformed back into her body and sat and studied him.

“Show yourself!” He yelled.

She smirked as he started sprinkling holy water around him. That would hurt her but not kill her. Just like the crucifix would burn her but not kill her. He spread garlic through certain areas and she chuckled. She had long since become immune to garlic, although it really smelled putrid to her. That would not deter her from attacking him, however.

She disappeared and teleported in the shadows near him. She let out a low and sinister laugh as he heard it and looked around him.

“Taking on a vampire at night is a mission for morons and fools. Which are you?” She asked as she appeared in front of him.

He lunged at her and then she disappeared again and moved back into the shadows.

“She does not love you. She never will. I'm the one that loves her and will only love her for who she is. That's not what you want. You want a slave of a woman to be your docile wife and bear your children,” she said and laughed as he lunged at an area he thought she was in.

“She does love me! She just—she just needs to get to know me!”

Her fangs showed as she smiled. “I'm able to read your mind. I know that you don't really love her either, but you think you're going to take her away so she's not perverted by me.”

“It's a sin to do what you're doing! You're evil! Van Helsing said so!”

“Van Helsing,” she spat. “He knows nothing and he's too _impotent_ to be able to kill me when he had the chance. The Headless Horseman has already finished him off,” she said and laughed again.

“Then I will have to kill you so Vera can be saved!”

She lifted her brow and smiled. “You can try, but you're a fool to take me on. At least Van Helsing had the skills to do so. You're only a novice... a pathetic little underling.”

“I'm not going to let you turn her into some sinful and perverted whore!” He yelled.

Her lips twitched and she moved out from the shadows. “She loves me and I love her, and that love is _not_ sinful or perverted. She's already drank my blood and now she's eternally bound to me. She'll never love another again, and especially not someone like _you_. Don't you _ever_ call her a whore,” she growled.

He turned towards her and she could smell his fear as the lights in the castle dimmed and the moon let in the eerie red light.

Joan lifted her arm and the ends of her cape flared out to resemble bat wings. She lifted her hand and beckoned him with it in a taunt.

“Come at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a note, the name Ioana is basically the Romanian equivalent to Joan and I decided to give her that to be somewhat similar to Count Dracula. ;)
> 
> I've mixed a few references here with Dracula and Carmilla. In the story Carmilla, she could turn into a monstrous cat and I just decided to make that a black panther. In Dracula, he can turn into a giant wolf or a werewolf. Dracula is definitely influenced with that since Carmilla came out at least 20+ years before Dracula did.
> 
> The line, "Taking on a vampire at night is a mission for morons and fools. Which are you?" is said by a vampire named Meier Link in the anime movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, so that line is not mine but I've always loved it and decided to pay homage to it here. Also the cape that Joan wears at the end that says it resembles bat wings is also from the character Meier Link in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. If you'd like a picture of that character, it's here. I imagine she is wearing something similar to his suit.
> 
> Here is a picture for what that character looks like for what I somewhat imagine Joan looking like when she goes to fight Jake, except I made the coloring of the suit look different than this pic but the style I imagine is similar: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/6c/1a/8c6c1abf25746d332d58ebbfcba7f889.jpg
> 
> And here is where the cape looks like bat wings: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/a3/39/e0a33981015bc5c32542f0fe34b407b9.jpg
> 
> It was a long chapter with a lot going on so I hope it wasn't too jarring and was fun and enjoyable. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Joan watched as the young man started to load his crossbow and she smiled. She could hear his heart beating and smell the blood flowing through his veins and she smiled as her fangs came out. He screamed and charged at her.

She disappeared and appeared behind him and he turned around, gasping as he saw her. He lunged at her with the wooden stake.

She grabbed his arm and pushed him back. He lifted the crossbow and fired at her as she lifted her cape and shielded herself. The cape could change into armor and it deflected the arrows that he shot at her.

He was stronger than she expected but this wouldn't last for long.

She dodged his attacks and laughed as he couldn't hit her with the crossbow. He ran out of arrows and she watched him from the shadows.

“You're a sad, pathetic fool if you think you can kill me.”

“I can kill you! I'll do it for her!”

She came up from behind him and turned him around, grabbing him by the throat. He choked as she squeezed his throat and lifted him from the ground. She bared her fangs and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

“You will die tonight,” she said softly.

He wheezed and gripped her hand around his throat. “I won't die this easily. The sun will be up soon.”

She laughed and lifted her other hand, tsking as she wagged her finger. “Ah, ah... you see the blood moon is out tonight and that means the night is longer. I have the advantage here.”

He coughed as she squeezed tighter and she brought him closer with her lips near his ear. “You'll never know how good she tastes when she trembles in my arms. Her soft moans of ecstasy as I touch her.”

He kicked and struggled against her. “Let her go,” he said as she squeezed harder.

She breathed against his ear. “My tongue has been inside of her... and you'll never know what that feels like when she completely comes undone in my arms. She tastes so sweet, and she's mine. You'll never have her,” she whispered.

Joan hissed as she felt cool liquid hit her face and it burned as she dropped him to the floor. She backed away and lifted her hand to her face which was burning like fire.

“That's holy water, Ioana,” he said and he grabbed her and lifted the stake in the air.

Joan's eyes widened as he drove the stake down and she grabbed it right before it stabbed her heart. She gripped it and pushed it against him, reversing the stake and turning it towards him. His mouth dropped open as she pushed and then she flipped him over onto the floor and straddled him.

She pressed on his throat hard and bared her fangs. “I should turn you into a slave of mine, and then you'd truly suffer being forced to stay here. You don't love her, but knowing that she loves me and not you is what really gets to you. How much ego can one man have?” She growled.

Joan narrowed her eyes and hissed as he struggled and lifted a crucifix. She felt the burn against her neck as he touched her with it and she loosened her grip and he pushed against her.

“I will not let you change her,” he said as he grit his teeth.

She quickly grabbed the crucifix and grimaced in pain as it burned her skin and she forcefully pulled it out of his hand and tossed it aside.

He looked at her in shock and she ignored the burning feeling on her skin and took the stake and drove it through his heart. He choked, gasping as he stared at her in horror.

She leaned forward and got as close to a kiss of death as she could and whispered against his lips.

“Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. It is my will.”

His body was growing limp and she could feel his heart slowing. “That's it... don't fight it,” she whispered.

She smiled as his eyes grew blank and lifeless as he died. She lifted his body and took him outside as she walked into the forest.

“Let the wolves have you,” she said coldly as she dropped his body onto the ground and disappeared back in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Joan walked back into the castle and up the stairs. She felt a little weary as she touched the side of her face and felt the scars. She slowly walked back into her bedroom and glanced at the bed where Vera was lying down looking confused and a little frightened. She gasped as she saw Joan's face.

“You're hurt! He hurt you!”

She slowly walked over to Vera and sat on the bed as the younger woman gently cupped her face. She kissed the scar on Joan's hand from the crucifix, looking at the faint mark of the cross that was burned into her skin. She looked into her eyes and shrugged off her cape.

“It will heal soon. Do not worry, I'm fine. Are you all right, my love? I'm sorry I had to leave you, but he's gone. You'll never have to worry about him again,” Joan said as she lifted her hand to cover hers, feeling Vera's soft skin.

Vera smiled and hugged her and Joan inhaled the sweet scent of her skin that was a light floral scent mixed with the sweat and musky scent of sex. Joan breathed in deeply as she kissed her neck, feeling her soft naked body in her arms.

Vera pulled back and started taking off Joan's vest and shirt and she closed her eyes as Vera pulled her hair out of its ponytail and she sat naked in front of her again. Vera could see that her burn scars were already healed and she was relieved as she stroked her cheek, feeling the soft skin.

“I need you,” Vera whispered.

Joan's nostrils flared and she pushed Vera back onto the bed and opened her legs wide as she knelt down and pressed her mouth to her wetness, licking her slowly as she kissed and sucked.

Vera moaned as she felt Joan's mouth between her legs and she reached down and stroked her hair. She wasn't used to having this much attention paid there and it felt good and so pleasurable as Joan kissed her like she would her mouth, softly caressing her with her lips and tongue.

Joan held her body and sucked and licked firmly, circling her clit as she tasted her again. She moaned as Vera began to rock her hips against her and felt the ache between her legs, so wet from the feel and taste of Vera.

She felt Joan's mouth on her and she arched her back, rocking her hips. Joan stopped and rose up and hovered above her, taking her in her arms. Their breasts touched and Joan kissed her deeply as she lifted her leg against her hip.

“Please...” Vera moaned as Joan kissed her neck.

“Please what?”

“Inside me... I need you inside me.”

Joan kissed her collarbones and the hollow of her throat, lifting her head and looking into her eyes. “This will be your first time and I'm honored,” she whispered as she slid her hand down and caressed and rubbed her.

Vera moaned softly and kissed her and she felt Joan whisper against her lips. “This is going to hurt a little, but I promise it won't for very long. Tell me if you want me to stop,” she said hoarsely.

Vera nodded and tensed as she felt Joan start to slide one finger inside her. She gasped as she pressed her face against her shoulder, kissing it. Joan nuzzled her neck and slowly slid her finger inside and Vera felt the pressure and discomfort at this.

“Relax, my love,” Joan whispered and kissed her neck.

Vera slowly relaxed and Joan moaned softly as she held her tightly and pressed a little deeper inside, feeling that thin barrier. She was slow and gentle as she pushed against it. Vera gasped as she felt a small pain and then Joan kissed her deeply and she felt the older woman slowly and gently stroking, her thumb reaching up to rub her clit.

She moaned into her mouth and started to adjust to the feeling, becoming even more wet as Joan kept rubbing and stroking her clit, and she squeezed Joan's finger inside and broke their kiss.

“More...”

Joan smiled and kissed her neck as she slowly slid a second finger inside and began to stroke slowly as she pressed on her clit. Vera squeezed her fingers and slowly started to rock against her hand, increasing the pace and Joan then started to stroke and thrust her fingers a little faster.

“Joan,” she moaned as she dug her nails into her back, rocking and rolling her hips.

Joan kissed her and circled her clit as she curled her fingers inside her and felt Vera trembling in her arms.

“You're mine, Vera. Give yourself to me,” she whispered and bared her fangs.

Vera looked into her eyes and her body was shaking. She held Joan tightly and moaned as Joan caressed her body and thrust inside deeply. She closed her eyes and exposed her throat and Joan leaned down and licked and kissed her neck.

“Be with me... where our love can be eternal,” Joan whispered as she kept kissing Vera's neck and throat.

Vera sighed and turned her head to look into her eyes. “Will I become like you?”

“Yes, you will and so much more. You'll be so much more powerful and can live the life you want.”

Vera stroked her hair and lifted her hand to gently touch Joan's fangs. Joan sighed softly as she gently touched them and her lips, kissing her fingertips.

“Can we wait? This is a lot for me tonight... can we wait for another day or more?”

Joan shivered and leaned down and nuzzled her throat. “Yes, we can wait.”

Vera kissed her jaw and then started kissing her throat, sucking on it as Joan wrapped Vera's legs around her waist and thrust her fingers a little harder and faster.

Vera whimpered and circled her hips as she squeezed her fingers and she tilted her head back, exposing her throat.

“I want you to do it. Not change me yet, but I want you to claim me,” Vera whispered.

Joan moaned and kissed her throat and then sank her fangs inside her throat, sucking her blood and moaning at the taste. She remembered what it felt like when she did this at Vera's breast and she closed her eyes as she sucked hard and held Vera tighter.

Vera gasped and dug her nails into her back, rocking her hips faster and she felt that build up within her again as she shivered, her legs shaking as she felt Joan sucking her blood. She vaguely remembered the feeling of Joan doing this at her breast but this was so very different since she knew she was awake.

Vera arched her back and pulled Joan closer to her as she climaxed, moaning as she squeezed her fingers tightly. Joan moaned against her neck and she lifted her face and licked her neck. She licked every last drop of blood that was left, and kissed it.

She smiled at Vera and kissed her hard and passionately as she came. Joan stroked her hair and kept kissing her lips and face.

“So beautiful,” she said softly as she stroked Vera's hair behind her ear.

Vera lifted her hand and touched her neck, and the puncture wounds were already starting to heal.

“How is that possible?” She asked curiously.

Joan smiled and winked. “That's my little secret.”

Vera smiled and kissed her back and she moaned into her mouth as she felt Joan's breasts touch hers, her warm and soft body covering her.

“I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me,” she whispered as she kissed her and stroked Joan's back.

Joan smiled. “Do you?”

“Yes... but I don't know what to do...”

Joan kissed her palm. “Then I would love nothing more than to show you.”

Vera watched as Joan took her hand and placed it against her breast. Vera squeezed it and rubbed her nipple. Joan then took her hand and slid it slowly down her stomach as Vera cupped her, stroking her wet lips.

“You're wet,” Vera said softly and shivered.

Joan nodded and licked her lips. “Yes, that's what you do to me. I've wanted you for so long. For years I've waited so patiently and now that I have you, I won't let you go. Touch me, my darling. I need you so much,” Joan said softly and kissed her deeply.

Joan pressed against Vera's hand and fingers and slowly guided her fingers inside her. She gently moved Vera's fingers and pressed them in and out. Joan stroked her clit as Vera started stroking them inside her.

“Like this?” Vera asked, feeling a little unsure.

“Yes... exactly like that,” Joan moaned as she spread her legs wider as she looked down at Vera.

Vera remembered how Joan touched her and reached up to stroke her thumb over her clit, and started thrusting her fingers deeply. Joan squeezed them and started to rock against her hand.

Vera watched with half lidded eyes as Joan lifted her hips and started rocking her hips a little faster. The sway of Joan's breasts was tantalizing and she lifted her head and took her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it as she swirled her tongue around the hard nipple, biting gently.

Joan moaned and held her head to her breast and started to rock her hips faster, squeezing her fingers tighter. “Harder,” she rasped.

Vera thrust inside her harder and a little faster as Joan was rocking and rolling her hips strongly, pushing against Vera's hand. Vera rubbed and stroked her clit, circling it as Joan trembled in her arms.

Joan lifted her head and looked into her eyes. “This is what you do to me,” she said and kissed her hard as she climaxed, shaking against Vera as she squeezed her fingers tight.

Vera held her tight and sighed softly as Joan reached down and gently cupped her, rubbing gently. Vera sighed softly. “I-I don't know if I can again tonight...”

Joan smiled at her and gently and slowly caressed and then rubbed her pubic bone and hips, massaging as she looked into Vera's eyes. Vera's eyes grew heavy as she watched Joan, relaxing as the woman kept massaging her hips and thighs. Joan lifted her hand to gently massage her breasts and she whimpered as the woman teased her nipples, rubbing and rolling them between her fingers. She caressed Vera's breasts and body, then kissed her softly on the lips.

“Dragostea mea frumoasă (my beautiful love), I want to touch you as much as I can, but tonight we will rest. Sleep...” She whispered and held Vera in her arms, kissing her lips and forehead.

Vera sighed and rested her head against Joan's shoulder, breathing deeply as she relaxed and started to fall asleep. Joan kissed her temple and held her close.

 

* * *

 

The next evening, Vera stood across from Joan and the woman cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. She took her into her arms and began to dance with her, just like she had in her dream. They were on the balcony and the stars were shining and the moon was white again as it shone in Joan's hair, making the silver streaks gleam in the darkness. The silver light was beautiful against her pale skin and she smiled at Vera as they danced.

“This is just like the dream,” Vera said softly.

Joan smiled at her and squeezed her hand as she spun her slowly and brought her back into her arms.

“Yes, I know you love to dance. This is something we share,” she said and leaned her back, dipping her as she held her.

Joan kissed her deeply, then kissed along her neck, open mouthed kisses against her throat and breasts. She sucked at the swell of her breast, mimicking the first night she drank Vera's blood. Vera moaned softly and Joan smiled against her skin, and then slowly lifted her up, stroking her hair behind her ear.

“I'm ready,” Vera said softly.

“Ready for?”

“Make me like you,” Vera whispered.

Joan smiled and her fangs came out as she cupped the back of Vera's neck and held her close. She pressed her lips against her neck and kissed her skin before she bit into her neck.

Vera gasped as Joan held her tightly and drank her blood. She did this for a long time, stroking Vera's hair as she drank and Vera felt her body growing limp.

Joan stopped and quickly picked Vera up and carried her into her bed. She cut the swell of her breast with her fingernail and cradled Vera in her arms. She pressed her lips against her breast.

“Drink,” Joan commanded softly.

Vera weakly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Joan's waist as she sucked at the blood, and it was different than it was before and she was so weak that she didn't care. She kept drinking and Joan moaned softly as she stroked Vera's hair.

After some time passed, Joan looked into Vera's face and her eyes were half closed as she dreamily stared up at Joan.

“You're almost there, my darling,” Joan whispered.

She cut her other breast and held Vera to it and sighed softly as Vera started drinking from the blood on her breast, sucking and licking it. She continued to stroke her hair and smiled as Vera then bit into her breast. She gasped as she felt the fangs and lovingly held her head against her breast as the woman drank her blood.

Vera sucked harder as she held Joan tightly and moaned as she realized what was happening. Something came over Vera then and she didn't know what it was until she felt the sudden urge to bite Joan's breast and taste more of her blood.

When she was done, she trembled and looked into Joan's eyes that were gleaming a dark purple. Joan cupped her cheek.

“You are part of me now," Joan said softly.

Vera nodded and rested her head against her breasts. Joan stroked her hair as Vera kissed her nipple and began to suck it into her mouth. Joan kept stroking her hair as she bit gently and suckled at her breast. Joan moaned softly as she held Vera close.

Vera licked and sucked her nipple, moaning around it as she felt a sudden need to be held and comforted. It was an odd feeling as she felt this while suckling her breast, and it was something that she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She continued to suckle Joan's nipple as the older woman stroked her hair and then she looked into Joan's eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.

Joan's eyes softened, and she leaned down and kissed her lips softly. “Becoming a vampire can be very confusing, and there's nothing wrong with needing comfort.”

Vera nodded and hugged her as they kissed deeply, tenderly as Joan held her in her arms.

“I love you,” Vera whispered.

Joan cupped her cheek and kissed her.

“I love you too,” she said softly, and then slowly took her hand and moved her away from the bed. She slowly moved a larger coffin out and Vera swallowed.

“Do we have to sleep in these?”

Joan squeezed her hand and kissed it. “The sun will be up soon. We don't always have to sleep in here but it's safer and right now I'd feel safer if we slept in these. Don't be afraid,” she said and lifted her hand and kissed it.

Vera lowered her head and her lips trembled. “I'll have to sleep alone...”

Joan lifted her hand and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. “You're not sleeping alone. What makes you think that? This coffin is big enough for the both of us,” she said and smiled.

Vera smiled back and they slowly lowered themselves into it, closing the lid. Vera was still afraid but it felt spacious and comfortable as she laid against Joan's side, resting her head on her breast. Joan reached up and stroked her hair, tilting her head up to kiss her lips. She could see the soft outlines of Joan's face because her vision was sharper and she smiled.

Joan stroked her cheek and smiled as Vera nuzzled her breasts. She kept stroking the younger woman's hair as they held each other and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

An older woman sat worriedly at the inn as she realized that neither Van Helsing nor Jake came back with Vera. It had been a few days and she wasn't sure what to do. She'd have to somehow contact the authorities. It was just like her stupid daughter to cause such an inconvenience for her.

It was dark and she sighed as she went back to her room for the night. As she went to sleep, she felt a chill in the air as she realized that the window was open. She frowned because she didn't remember leaving the window open.

She walked up and closed it and then went back to bed. After a few minutes she felt the same chill again. She sat up and saw a dark figure. She gasped and backed up against the bed.

“Who are you?”

The figure came forward out of the shadows and she could see the pale skin of her daughter's face. Something was strange about her and her eyes were different. The once blue eyes had a blue and purple hue to them.

“Hello, Mother,” she said quietly.

“Vera...”

“I think we need to talk,” Vera said softly.

Rita's eyes widened as Vera moved quickly and then stood beside her mother and grabbed her neck and tilted it back, biting into it hard.

Joan stood outside the window and smiled as she heard the screams of the older woman inside and then looked in and saw Vera wiping the blood from her mouth as she stood up. She held out her hand as Vera walked up to her.

“Did you take care of your mother?” Joan asked softly.

Vera took her hand. “Yes, I did... it's done now.”

Joan smiled as they left the window and she stroked Vera's cheek before they left, leaning down to kiss her.

“You did it for the greater good.”

Vera smiled and flashed her fangs, then leaned forward and kissed her again.

“Yes... let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that was a fun little Halloween gothic vampire FreakyTits arc for people to read. Just a little note that "Dragostea mea frumoasă" which means "my beautiful love," is Romanian if people are curious. I wanted to go with that Romanian/Transylvania vibe that goes along with Dracula. 
> 
> I had quite a few people telling me they hoped that Rita would die a horrible death, and I didn't want to make it graphic but let's just say that Vera was not so gentle in how she killed Rita lol. ;) I hope people enjoyed this little story because it was very fun for me to write. Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
